Hello, Hello
by usuilove21
Summary: *HIATUS* That boy, Vanitas, was going to be trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Hello.**

A/N: For my little cousin who is now two years younger than me, until April at least XD. The title is from a paramore demo (go figure.) named "Hello, Hello." And I thought it was brilliant.

Anyways, for my cousin, Rolie. I hope you enjoy this! And I told ya already that I can't help it if it turns into romance yesterday….

Listening to: Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Where the Lines Overlap**

"Are you sure he's alive?" a boy who couldn't have been older than 6 years old said, clinging to his older brothers hand. He had brown hair and ocean-blue eyes.

"I'm sure, Sora. Roxas believes me, seeing as you can see his chest move up and down. He's just…. Sleeping, Sor." Said a boy who had dirty-blond hair and the same ocean-blue eyes as the two children's hands that he was holding, though the one that was holding his left hand, looked like an exact copy of him.

"But Ven!" Sora whined, pulling on Ven's arm.

"Sora," the boy named Roxas said in a quiet voice. "Ventus is right, he's breathing."

Sora pouted, but took it for an answer anyways, as his two brothers looked at the teen who looked to be about Ventus' age, only with jet-black hair. He was wearing back pants and a red shirt.

"Ven, shouldn't we wake him up?" Roxas said, looking up at his older brother.

"Ehh, oh yeah, probably. S'not good for someone to be sleeping outside." Ventus said, blinking.

Ven let go of both Sora and Roxas' hands and moved over to the sleeping teen.

"Oyyyy. Wakey, Wakey eggs and bakey." Ven said, crouching down to shake the other teen awake.

As soon as he said this, eyes flickered open to show gold.

"Hey, morning- err, night!" Ven said, running a hand through his spiky blond hair.

It shocked him a little when gold eyes glared at him, but he continued anyways.

"Any who, I'm Ventus Strife, and those are my little brothers Sora and Roxas, they're twins, both of 'em are six." Ven said, smiling a goofy smile at the boy who looked annoyed.

The boy sneered slightly, and said. "What time is it?"

"Err," Ven looked at his watch on his wrist. "'bout 8:30. But what's your na-"

"Crap." Said the teen, moving to get up, rather quick in doing so, before he started to walk away.

"Oy!" Ven said, not used to being ignored. "What's your name?"

The teen stopped and looked reluctant to tell Ven his name –clearly not liking the boy-, but said: "Vanitas. Vanitas Fair." Before running off again.

Ven whistled once, before turning to his brothers. "That was odd. Come on, ma wanted us to be home like, now."

As the two grabbed his hands, Ventus looked down at Roxas, who had a frightened look on his face.

"Roxy, what's wrong?" Ventus said, watching Roxas scrunch up as Ventus had called him the nickname that his mother had reserved for him, and only him, even though their was this annoying 14 year old who was friends with Ventus who called him Roxy out of nowhere.

"Don't call me that." Roxas said, looking down as Ven and Sora stopped walking on the sidewalk to stare at Roxas. "Err, something doesn't feel right about that guy, Vanitas, I don't like him…"

Ven smiled at his quiet brother, who was a mix of both their mother and their father's personalities. He was introverted like their father and blunt like their mother, though their mother was a usual cheerful person which Sora and Ventus got.

"You don't have to worry, Rox, maybe he was just out of it from being asleep." Ventus lied obviously believing it.

Roxas nodded but from the look in his blue eyes, he didn't believe it one bit.

That boy, Vanitas, was going to be trouble.

* * *

**Listening to:** Days of Summer from A Very Potter Sequel

**A/N:** Got this done finally! Yay! It's like 2:10 and I gotta go to sleep XD hahaha! I will update next week, so please review!

**Next Chapter:** Ignorance.

**XOXO**

**Usuilove21(AKA: Tootie.)** (2-18-11)


	2. Authors Note: Indefinite Hiatus

**Authors Note.**

Okay… I know that this is not what anyone expecting, not even myself. But…

This story that you're reading right now? Yeah, it's now on indefinite hiatus. I keep on trying to get myself liking anime and manga again… but it is getting very uninteresting to me. I will keep reading it of course, but anime and manga fanfiction is getting just plain boring to me write now. I have moved onto Harry Potter and writing my own books. I just… need a break from anime and manga. It is making my mind explode. Like really.

And If this is a Kingdom Hearts fanfiction. Well, I am very much interested in KH still, my stories bore the hell out of me though.

10 minutes ago I was just trying to find more about Hitler and I could literally hear my brain collapsing. I'm serious.

But when I say that I am done writing anime and manga fanfiction for a while, that means that I am going to be writing Harry Potter fanfiction on my other account, Optimistic Dreamer. It'll just help me clear my head. It really will. I won't have to worry about having god knows how many fanfiction that I have to work on.

I know I am only thinking of myself. But that's just thing. I hardly ever think of myself. I only think of you guys, never myself. I guess that is the problem of being a pushover.

Hell, I will probably go back to this tomorrow, and say: "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS I THINKING? PUTTING ALL OF MY FANFICTION ON HAITUS!" I will probably blame the 'Yeah, Yeah, Yeahs' because I am currently listening to 'Maps' by them – which is probably my favorite song currently, mind you – and I will delete this authors note as fast as I can, but I doubt that will happen honestly.

I feel like everyone is going to be upset, but at least I am not leaving without saying anything, just dropping off the face of the fanfiction earth like most writers, right?

That counts.

And also, I am in the need for a big style change. So my style is going to be different (Hopefully) from now on.

I might see you in a week, tomorrow, a month, three months, a year, six months? I have no clue honestly.

But God speed.

**Thank you.**

**Usuilove21. (2/24/11)**


End file.
